The Mistakes Of Our Lives
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: This story is about some Toothcup! When Stoick finds out his son is pregnant he doesn't take the news too kindly and tries to kill toothless, but Hiccup and toothless managed to escape and leave berk behind them so they can start a new life. Warning Mpreg/yaio/blood and violence if you don't like it then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to write my opposite reaction towards Hiccup pregnancy in my story, Created Through Love. Instead of a loving supportive reaction, Stoick is about to unleash hell, and poor toothless and Hiccup have to live on their own in the cold dark cruel world to avoid trouble for their unborn offspring.  
><strong>

**Okay off we go! hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think so far!**

**I would recommend you reading my story, Created through love first so you can understand the whole situation first , you don't really have to if you don't want to.**

**Please review and comment!**

* * *

><p>The Mistakes Of our Lives<p>

"Hiccup."

Oh gods I'm so dead, this is it, my life is officially over.

I slowly walked into my dad's bed room, I could feel a lump in my throat, my palms were starting to sweat, I began to feel sick again.

I walked right in and saw my father sitting up in the bed, my eyes locked on to his as I walked a little closer to him, I stopped at the foot of the bed, not daring myself to step closer to him, toothless wasn't in the room with him when he woke up, so I guess that's a good thing.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds, my father got up and picked up his ax from the night stand. Oh no.

"Dad! No! stop please, you don't know what you're doing, he didn't mean to hurt me I swear!" I pushed to the ground instantly. he turned to me with a cold blank stare.

"You're carrying that devils hell spawn, after he raped you!" he screamed at me. "After he defiled you for these last couple of weeks behind my back!" he grabbed me by my arm."That devil has brain washed you son and I'm not going to let him do that to you anymore!"

"NO!" I grabbed him by his arm and used my other to grabbed the back his hair."I won't let you hurt him dad."

"Get off me!." he yelled.

He threw me on his bed and held the ax to my throat." After I kill that beast I'm taking you straight to the healer so we can get rid of this abomination inside of you, then after that I'm going to cleanse you clean of the filth."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it's like my nightmare is coming true, my dad is really going to kill toothless and my baby, no I can't let him do this, I gotta get help. So I took in a breath and screamed on the top my lungs.

"TOOTHLESS!" I could the cold hard metal on my skin as my dad was standing over me, this wasn't my dad anymore, this was a monster that want's to kill my mate and unborn child.

Then I heard him, toothless.

He let a roar, telling my dad to get off me, and he did. My dad got off me and turned his attention to Toothless.

"Your going to die, devil." my dad said bitterly, I was still on the bed, I had to do something and fast.

My dad attacked first, but misses, toothless attacks him and grabbed his left arm, the one with ax. He bit down hard making my father cry out in pain, blood was pouring out all over the floor, but that didn't stop him, my dad started to grab toothless by his neck, trying to choke him.

I jumped off the bed and went for my dad's ax, I started to pull, but it was still no use my dad had a firm grip on it, even with toothless literally biting it off. My dad kept on fighting, hitting toothless in the head, while I tried to pull the ax away.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he grabbed toothless by the neck harder, making him yell in pain, forcing toothless to let go, dropping his ax to floor, nows my chance. While my dad had toothless in a choke hold, making him lose his breath and taking his mind of me.

I ran to the other side, and grabbed it. It was heavy, but I raised it up above my dad's head."DAD STOP!"

He looked at me, loosening his grip on toothless, which gave toothless the chance to bite my dad in the shoulder, forcing him to the ground, losing more blood, I didn't want my dad to die, I still love him.

"Toothless! Stop! he's had enough!, let's just go while we still have a chance." I begged.

He stopped, as my dad layed there on the floor, I saw him weak for once. his shoulder was completely torn apart that you could see his collar-bone, and the same goes with his arm, all the skin was hanging, as the arteries were exposed. But he was still alive., and he had some final words to say to me before we left.

"Y..you..demon w..whore!...I'll find you and that...devil and kill you both!" he said bitterly before spitting out blood.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes, I was leaving my tribe, my father, my friends and pretty much everything else behind, I had to put toothless and the baby first, no one else.

I have a new family now, and were going to be on the run for a while.

We took off into the air, the sun was setting as the clouds started rolling in with rain.

We have find somewhere far and safe, and when I mean far, I mean all the way on the other side of the earth.

Just any where but here.

**Mean While in the mead hall.**

Stoick managed to get some help after getting on his feet and head straight to the healer to fix him up and stitched up his wounds after that he called in a meeting, a very important one.

"The Night Fury has raped my son! and made him bear his hell spawn." the crowed gasped as they listened to this bizarre tale."The beast has corrupted him and brain washed him to carry his seed."

Astrid was in the crowed listening to all of this.

She already knew about Hiccups condition and relationship with toothless, she kept the secret safe, But it sure as hell isn't anymore, Astrid was not to shocked to hear about Stoick's reaction to his up coming grandchild, or as he called it, hell spawn. Whatever he wanted to call it, it didn't matter at this point. Stoick is piss off at this point and all he's after is blood.

"They both attack me, and escaped." he said."But we won't let them get far,Who's with me!?" he screamed.

A majority of hands raised up, almost everyone wanted to help on the search for hiccup and toothless.

"Who ever finds them first, I want them brought back alive." Stoick made his last bitter remark before he left the mead hall and went to go ready the ships with his men.

Never in a million year I thought I'd see Stoick this cold and ruthless, this was his son for gods sake, his only son in the world, and now all hell has broken lose because of this.

I have to find Hiccup and help him, but how? he's already gone and will never come back, Stoick is after blood for toothless, and everybody else is doing nothing.

_"Oh gods Hiccup I hope your okay." I thought to my self."I hope you and toothless are far away from here and safe."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I decided to write my opposite reaction towards Hiccup pregnancy in my story, Created Through Love. Instead of a loving supportive reaction, Stoick is about to unleash hell, and poor toothless and Hiccup have to live on their own in the cold dark cruel world to avoid trouble for their unborn offspring.  
><strong>

**Okay off we go! hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think so far! Also I gave blood today, so im feeling kinda out of it XD sorry for the long ass delay.**

**I would recommend you reading my story, Created through love first so you can understand the whole situation first , you don't really have to if you don't want to.**

**Please review and comment!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>The Mistakes Of our Lives<p>

Chapter Two

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I never felt so scared in my life.

I new I should have left after I found out I was pregnant, as soon as I found out, I should have packed up my stuff and leave with out a trace.

Me and toothless were high up in the air as were miles and miles away from Berk, leaving our old home behide us, to start a new one on our own, some where safe to raise our offspring.

It was almost night fall, the sun was just about down, as the moon was getting ready to rise up.

We didn't know were to go, the only thing I do know is, that we can never stop moving, not until my dad has stop looking for me, it could take forever, but until then me and toothless we be on the run.

I'll miss Astrid and the rest of my friends, but this this for the best, for me and our baby.

then a little island appeared, it was small and look deserted, no form of life what so ever, perfect. maybe we could take shelter there for the night.

I just hope we can stay safe for the night. Some where for night that no one will see us.

Maybe my dad has calmed down a little, maybe he won,t come after me and toothless, who knows maybe over time he will forgive and forget all about this.

Ah who the hell am I kidding, I know my dad, he's probably looking for me and toothless right now, he's out for blood, he's wants me and toothless dead for what we have done.

He will never forgive us.

He won't stop until we are dead.

**Stoick's P.O.V**

My blood was boiling, my hands were tight in a fist. My face was red with anger as I made my way towards the ships, everyone was ready for the hunt for the night fury and that awful excuse of a son. How could he do this to me!? Why? How, how in odin to you fall for a creature that wants nothing but to harm you and make you bear his hell spawn. Why would you want to carry such filth inside you, I will never understand what is going on in Hiccups head.

I knew he would be like his mother, but I didn't expect him to have sexual relations with an animal, I mean how is it even possible!? With a dragon for thors sake, this isn't even natural, let alone normal.

But I know one thing, I have to save him from that devil, that monster that brain washed him in to carrying his seed. Once I find them I will kill that beast, then I will have that little bastard growing inside hiccup deal with. After that I will have my son cleaned of the filth, try to straighten him out so he can go back to being normal.

I don't know why him and Astrid broke up, I'll never understand why. I thought they were perfect together. Or at least I thought so until now, maybe I can convince her to take him back.

I reached at the end of the docks, meeting up with my men, they were all packed up and ready.

We set sail, heading towards a location, heading to the nearest islands, they had to be there, some where. They can't keep flying for ever, they have to rest sooner or later. The sooner we find them the better.

They sky was starting to turn grey, the sea started to get rough as the waves hit the sides of the ship, rocking it side to side, shaking it.

It was going to dark soon, but none of that was going to stop me, it doesn't matter if it rains or snows, nothing is going to stop me at this point. Hell I don't care if I have to walk through a damn blizzard just to find them.

Nothing and no one will get in my way.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I sat in front of the roaring fire, while I was wrapped up in toothless embrace.

It was already dark, the stars were shining bright as the moon shined, peaking from the clouds from the storm earlier. I was still feeling sick from the morning sickness, but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

I sighed, tucking my head under toothless neck, feeling his warmth.

We've only been gone for a few hours, and I already missed Berk. Or at least the good parts about it, I missed my friends, I missed the forge and I missed my room, all my drawings, my work, everything.

Except my dad, I didn't miss him one bit, not what after he did to me and toothless, he never gave me a chance to explain, I can understand why he is upset, but that doesn't mean you have to try to kill my mate, let alone threaten your unborn grandchild that hasn't done nothing wrong.

" What are we going to do, Toothless?."I asked.

He chirped a little, nudging my cheek, giving me a soft lick on the cheek. Trying his best to comfort me.

I looked up at him, smiling a little, I moved my lips over to his, putting ours together. We continued to make out for a few minutes, After that I pulled away. Looking at him with worried eyes.

He always knew how to take the pain away, when ever I got sad or upset, toothless would try to do anything to make me smile again, he never wants me to be sad, he wants me to make the best out of this pregnancy, I knew he wanted me to make this an happy time for us, becoming parents.

We were going to get through this, one way or another.

No one will harm our baby.


End file.
